Demonic Hero
by Silver the snow wolf
Summary: Silver Toujou is a Ex member Hero Clan because of his powers, As when he awakened for the first time he wipe out a large number of his clan, but after years for being Exiled, Silver's father take on a pair of demon girls to care for and protect. Silver would learn the true for his brith and blood before using his very power that he came to shone to protect his family from harm.
1. Demon Hero and the princess

**As normal I'm going to be using my OC character.**

**Name: Silver Toujou. **

**Age: 16**

**Race: Human/Demon/God Hybrid**

**Skin colour: pale white.**

**Hair colour: Brown hair (sealed)/Snow White with gray highlight short wild hair (Hero king) blood Red with shades of Blue on the tips (Demon king)**

**Eyes: Blues.**

**High: 6'1 high.**

**Power Abilities**

**Inhuman-Strength.**

**Inhuman-speed.**

**Hyper senses: can pick up magic very easily, no matter how small.**

**Magic Resistance- Able to be block low/mid level magic.**

**Enhanced healing. **

**Equipment/Magic.**

**Banishing shift: Able to** **send anything to the ****Zero Dimension, otherwise known as reducing it to nothingness.**

**Gravity Magic**: **Due to being the biological son of the strongest Demoness in history Sapphire, Silver has also inherited the Gravity magic unique to her heritage. Silver know about this power and has a great deal of control over it. Silver believe that he inherited this power from his mother before she die.**

**Brynhildr: A powerful ****demonic cursed**** Sword. A large silver sword with a green energy. **

**Joyeuse: Powerful holy sword has the appearance of a European sword with a golden yellow grip, and a golden hilt with Jet black stranded cross guard.**

**Personally: Silver a cold and lone wolf type of person, he get angry pretty quickly and dislikes other people who not his family e.g. his Father. Silver hold a deep anger to Demon Because of his history and what he being told. The Hero elders told Silver that his mother was killed by a demon only a few months after he was both, this leaded him to his deep hatred. ****He does have a soft side to him to he alway wanted a sibling older or younger who he can bond with, but if he had to chance it would be a little sister**

POV Silver.

it been 5 years since the accident happened me and my father left our old life behind. 'Dad why?' I asked myself as we both inside of a fast food joint. "Dad why are we here." I asked as i looked at a average sized, slim man with long, brown hair and glasses, he also wearing a white shirt and black jeans and you can add smoking in top. Jin Toujou.

Dad looked at out of the window to a clear blue sky. "Silver, Remember when you said that you wanted a younger sister?" He asked and i looked at him oddly before looking at the table.

"Yeah once, but that was years ago." I looked away and started to grow more angry with him. "You just got re-married to same random woman, who i never meet." I slammed the table. "Your just full of Bull shit." I stormed over to the restroom. 'I hated him so much.' Thought to myself as i reach the door to the restroom, I noticed a sigh on the door.

'please knock on the door as the lock broken.' I sighed before knocking, i hear a Young girl voice. "I will be done in a minute." She said before i lend my back on the side of the doorframe.

"Take your time." I said as i looked over at my father only to spot a small girl who looked around 14 years old with long platinum colour hair and wearing a black dress. I was getting a bad feeling for her. 'Demon?' I'm body was locking up. 'Why is he talking to a demon?' I thought before the restroom door opened and a Beautiful Red hair girl with pink eye and a large chest walked out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said as i looked at her and i could tell she was a demon. she looked at me confused as i walked passed her and into the restroom before closing the door.

"She a demon too?" I said before looking at my right hand. "I can't go back to him." I said going to the sink and started to throw water onto myself. 'Silver you needed to calm down.' I take a deep breath. 'They probably demon living in the human world.' My anger started to slowly calm down and i started to think about dad getting re-married and smiled. "He been alone for along time and looking after me for the last 13 years alone, so i shouldn't get angry over it." I looked in the mirror. "I needed to support him." I said before turning off the water off and opened the door. I give myself one good slap on the face of good measure. 'Ok' i turned and my eyes widened the two demon girls sitting with my dad. 'Oh you got to be kidding me?' I asked myself before walking over.

I got closer to the table and everyone turned to me. "Silver, what take you so long?" Dad asked as I look at the red hair girl who blushed. I sighed before sitting down next to my dad.

"I'm sorry, but i wanted calm down before i meet your new friends." I looked at the youngest girl who was smiling. "I'm Silver Toujou." The platinum spoke next.

"I'm Maria Naruse." She said and i looked at red hair girl who was blushing.

"Mio Naruse." She said and i nodded.

"I take it you two are sisters?"i asked and this shocked the two. "Just wanting to know a little bit about the people who going to be living with us?" I said only for dad to slap me around the head.

"Silver be nice to them." He said as i looked away from them. Dad sighed. "Silver a little hard around the edges, but once he get used to you both, he a good kid." Dad looked at me in the cover of his eye and i looked at him. 'He know something?'

Mio looked at me. "Amm. Silver was it?" She asked and i looked at her.

"What up?"

"Are you angry with us?" She asked as i shocked by her question. I sighed and shook my head.

"No I'm not mad with you two, I'm just not used to my dad re-marrying, also I wanted to make some rules before we started to live together?" I said as Mio and Maria looked at oddly. "One, you two don't going into my room and I wouldn't going to your's, Second I'm going to make a sigh of the bathroom told says Boy or Girl meaning that one of us are taking a bath, lastly." I looked away and blushed. "If you needed anything from me then ask." Dad was a little shocked.

"Wow." Dad said as I looked at him. "Your being nice." He grinned before i lost it and slammed the table again and stood up.

"You know what? Fuck you, I'm going home." I stormed off.

Pov 3th

Jin sighed as his son just left in a very bad mood and he shook his head before looking at both of the girls. "You two should get used to Silver out burst of anger like this." Jin said as the girls looked at him as he give them a sad smile. "He just trying to come to term with the pair of you living with us." Mio was shocked before asking Jin a question.

"How long as Silver being like this?" She asked as Jin smiled and looked out of the window.

"Without going into everything last details as Silver and I both want to forget about it, but Silver got involved with accidents and he lost a few of his close friends. It being weighting on him for a long time and he closed himself off from the world." Jin explained as both Mio and Maria looked at each other. Jin grinned. "But I'm hoping the pair of you can help him heal." The girls looked at Jin confused. "I'm the only family that Silver has right now, but once i get married to your mother, Silver going to have a pair of younger sisters to look out for and that something that he always wanted."

Maria was the first to spoke about this. "Silver wanted little sisters?" She asked and Jin nodded as Maria started to think. 'Maybe we could use this to our advantage?' Maria was plotting something, but Mio was thinking for something else.

'he probably lonely.' Mio felt sorry for the young boy and she looked at Jin. "This there anything we can do?" Mio asked as Jin smile growth bigger before stood up and walked over to both Mio and Maria patted they head.

"Jin?" Both girl said as Jin looked them in happiness.

"Just try to be kind and give him some space and he will come round." Jin said before he removed his hands from the girls. "Come on, let get home before Silver blow his lid again." Jin chuckle as the girls looked at each other before nodding and followed Jin out of the shop and walked to they new house.

* * *

Everyone returned to a modern size house. The Toujou family came home with both Mio and Maria stuff and the pair become to unpack as Jin and Silver take a bit of time to talk outside. Silver take a cig from Jin and begin smoking with his dad. "Silver you know that both girls are Demons right?" Jin asked as Silver nodded only for his old man to smile. "Can't say that i shock to see you keeping up with your Hero training." Silver looked at the evening sky. "You know that your mother was a demon right?" Jin asked as Silver nodded too.

"I read your old note on her." Jin smiled as his son taking the new well and his just saying that as he defend. "So that Mio girl?" Jin looked at Silver. "So has the same magic as me?" He asked as Jin nodded.

"Your mother and Mio Father are from the some bloodline but generations apart." Silver nodded and finish his cig before trying to head back into the house but Jin asked Silver on more thing. "Silver are you going to be willing to put your hate aside for the girls?" Jin looked over at his son who looked at the floor and sighed.

"Dad you know that i hate all Demons but..." He smiled. "I am willing to protect my sisters." Jin looked at Silver in shock as he smiling happily for the first in along time. "But you have to tell me about mum one day?" He rushed into house. Jin smiled before pulling out a locket from his around his neck and looked to a photo inside and sighed.

"He changed Sapphire and he done a lot." Jin said to himself.

Meanwhile, Silver stood with his back against the front holding his left arm and shaking to himself. 'YOUR A MONSTER' Voices from his past came to mind and he panicking to himself. Mio who walked out of the living room with a small box in her hand looked at Silver for second before noting that his right hand is on his left arm and digging into the skin drawing blood. "SILVER!" She dropped the box she was carrying and rushed over to Silver to check on him, Maria come out too to see Mio shaking Silver who looks die to the world and arm bleeding. "Hey Silver what wrong?" Mio called to her old brother. "Bro?" This got a reaction from Silver as he looked Mio who looks to be scared.

"Mio?" He said in a broken voice and Mio didn't speak but hugged Silver. "Mio?" She held him tightly.

"Your not alone." She said quietly and Silver nodded before hugging his sister back. Maria is confused about what going on. Silver looked at the young girl and opened his arm too her and she rushed over and three had one big group hug as the three of them needed the support as something is eating them alive.

Later that night.

Silver is just ending up in the bath with blushing his teethes. Maria walked into the room. "Oh Maria?" He looked the young girl with her hair and wearing a cute white dress and holding a pillow. "What up?" He asked as Maria blushed.

"I am ok to sleep with you tonight?" She asked as Silver smiled and played the part of a big brother and nodded.

"Sure sis." Maria face lit up with a big face and she hugged him. He grinned. "You can go a head first as i needs to change my bandages." his arm has a bandages around it and he looked himself in the mirror and to see his own right eye glowing and he panic before back up and Maria looked at Silver oddly.

"Are you OK?" he nodded as he looked at the mirror again to see nothing but his own reflection.

"Yeah just a few bad reminder." Silver pushed Maria out of the room and we two walked over to his room and Mio is waiting for them both wearing a set of yellow PJ's. "Mio?" Silver said as Mio smiled. "Your sleeping in my room too?" She nodded before pointing at him.

"I don't want you having a panic attack." Silver smiled before unlocking his room door and both watched as Silver pulled out 3 small keys and handed both girls one each and they looked at him oddly. "Why are you giving them to us?" Silver smiled.

"I am getting you both a bit of trust." He said before walking into his room and it pretty simple with a desk for studying, a big single bed that you could fit three people in. "You two can take my bed." Silver said as the girls looked at him oddly. "I will be back in a few minutes, i am going to grab my phone that i left in the living room." Silver rushed out of the room leaving both girls alone and Mio looked at her 'sister'.

"So Mio?" Mio looked at Maria. "What do you think about him?" Mio sighed before Answer.

"He hiding something." Maria nodded knowing what Mio is talking about it.

"We can trust him." Mio said as Silver is only behind the door and sighing to himself. "But..." Silver listened. "If he try anything to us then we kill him." Mio said as Silver smiled.

"Just try." He said to himself before heading down stair to see Jin on the sofa fixing up a camera.

"So girls are in your room?" Jin asked as Silver nodded and sit down on an arm chair with his head in his hands. "I see you almost lose yourself?" Jin looked at Silver arm. "You could just tell the girls that you are a former hero?" Silver shook his head. "Well it up to you." Silver looked at his dad. "Mio and Maria are going to be looking to you for protection." Silver smiled before getting up and walked over to the door. "Silver?" Jin's son stopped. "If you had to pick between fighting for humans or Demon each one would you pick?" Silver smiled.

"Not of them." Jin looked to his son oddly to find him smiling. "I would fight for myself and family." Silver walked out of the room and to Jin shock, Silver magic is beginning to develop and Jin spotted Silver left arm glowing green.

Jin got serous and sighed. "It began." Jin picked up on multiple of Demon aura around the city. "Take them long enough." Jin pulled out a longsword form a magic circle. "Hunting time." Jin just disappeared.

* * *

3 day later.

"What your going to work in a different country?" Silver asked as Jin is packing for a tip. Mio and Maria are up stairs.

"Yeah and this one pay a large mount too." Jin said as he looked at Silver but check of demon auras. Both males have a little way to speak to us other with they eyes. 'Demons are looking for the girls.'

Silver is shock. "How much?" He asked but his eye spoke diffidently. 'So watch the girls?' Jin nodded before placing his bag on his back.

"I will be gone of a few mouth, so keep watch over the house." Jin walked passed Silver but not before whispering something to him and Silver eyes widened. "Sorry for doing this." Jin leave the room before shouting up to Mio and Maria. "Girls i am heading out, so watch over the house for me?!" Jin shouted.

"OK HAVE A SAFE TIP!" Mio shouted back and Jin looked into the living room to see Silver sitting on the sofa and holding his head. 'Sorry son, but it time for you to step up and fight back.' Silver's hair begin to turn white from his brown hair. Jin had to go and he leave the house and hopped into a taxi that waiting for him.

Back in the house both Mio and Maria came downstairs and headed into the living room to find the lights are out and Silver who hair is now white sitting on his favourite chair with his head in his hands. Maria walked over to Silver not caring about Silver mind stat. "It time for you to leave." She said as Silver don't move but spoke.

"And how are you going to make me?" He voice is different and both Girls are confused by Silver tone as his head raised. "You demon are all the same." Mio eyes widened. "You tricked my dad and now you want my house?" Silver looked at the girls with shining blue eyes. "Sorry but that not happening." Silver disappeared as both girls looked around and shockwave blow behind them and Silver stood behind the two.

Maria form a magic white magic circle and shoot off a magic blast but Silver grinned and placed his hand to his hip and move like he slashing the attack itself and then one the ball of magic come close a bright green light appeared and the magic is just gone. "My Magic." Maria is in shock as Silver's left arm attains silver ornate armour that covers his forearm with a large silver blade with a green light at the guard. "A hero?" Maria said as Silver looked at her.

"A Hero who hates demons." Silver swing his sword releasing a large mount of energy. scaring Both Mio and Maria. "I hate demon..." Silver lowed his head and Maria and Mio got ready to attack before he shouted. "BECAUSE OF THEM MY MOTHER WAS KILLED!" The girls released both lighting and wind magic only for Silver body to repel them.

"How?" Mio asked as Silver looked at her. 'Is he going to kill me?' She thought before something inside of her triggered and she scream. "I AM NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO KILL ME!" Red aura shot out of Mio body and Silver eyes widened.

"Gravity?" He said in shock as everything in the room begin to rip apart and Mio releasing more magic. Maria is shocked by Mio power but Silver? He know something wrong as Mio looks lifeless.

"I have to stop this." He said before his sword and his right armour disappeared too. Silver closed his eyes and his hair turned blood red. Close to Mio hair but darker. "I don't know how you gain my mother powers but i will not allow you to destroy this town." Silver released a large Red aura that clashed with Mio. "_Sleep an endless dream." _Mio power disappeared and she fainted but just before Mio ht the Floor Maria grab her and held her tightly. "Take her up stair." Maria looked at Silver who hair until to his brown colour. "I have to call my father." he take out his phone as Maria not wanted to piss Silver off more take Mio up stair as he called Jin.

*Ring*

"Take you long enough." Jin said over the phone and before Silver could speak. "I felt your and Mio aura from the other side of time." Jin sighed and Silver is Shocked. "You used Gravity to fight someone weaken than you?" Jin asked as Silver nodded.

"Dad, why does Mio have the some power as me?" Silver asked Jin who sighed and decide to tell Silver.

"Your 1/4 demon." Silver eyes widened. "You wondering how?" Silver nodded confused and shocked. "Your mother was a half demon and at the time I doe know this but I decide to keep it too myself as she just want to live life like a normal human." Jin fell silence for a second. "But the day she was attacked, her power killed a lot of people and in her dying breath she told me to raise you as hero." Jin said as Silver take a second to take it all in. "Mio Father, is the past demon lord and your mother was his cousin."

"So Mio and I are?" Silver asked as Jin nodded. This new is big to Silver has he just nearly kill his own blood.

"Silver?" Silver listed to his father. "Remember the time you awakened to not only Banishing but also Gravity?" Silver remembered that day... the day he wipe out over 37% of his clan. "You told me that you want to be a Hero?" Silver is shocked. "A hero that wouldn't let anything like happen again or allow yourself to become a monster." Jin spoke in a father like voice and it hit Silver deeply as he forget this promise. "So now do you understood?" Silver nodded to himself.

"Yes, I understood." Silver said making Jin smiled before telling Silver some information. "Ok, i will talk to them about it." Silver ended the called and take a deep breath before walking up stair to Mio room and find the two sitting on Mio's bed looking at the floor.

Both girls looked at Silver who looks to be calm right now. "What are you going to do with us?" Mio asked as she weak from Silver sealing her magic and he walked into the room placed his back against the wall.

"Normally i would have kill you." Both girls flinched. "But being Demon lord child has changed a few things." Mio looked at Silver oddly as he smiled. "Gravity magic is a power magic that only the blood of the strongest demon lord had and your being hunted for it." Silver said before Maria spoke.

"How do you know about that?" She asked as Silver answered.

"Dad's just told me and i find out that Mio dad is my 2nd uncle." Both girls are shock by this news.

"So then your demon?" Mio asked as Silver nodded and sighed. "But you hate demons?"

"I still do, but i never knew that my mother was half demon." Mio and Maria smiled. "So finding that i am 1/4 demon makes this problem not a big deal as we are family." Silver smiled.

"So they your not mad with us?" Maria asked as Silver laughed.

"Oh i am mad." Both girls begin sweating. "I am mad because now i have two Sisters to look after." He said before walking away. "Also i am not a member of the Hero Clan, so rest easy knowing that i am not your enemy but your knight, Demon princess." Mio watched as her new brother walked off and she happy in a way.

"Well Mio?" Maria asked as Mio looked at her. "Silver strong and a demon too." Mio looked at the ground as she remember what Silver said. 'i am not a member of the Hero Clan.' Mio thought about his words and his meaning.

"Yes having him around would be a good thing." Mio said knowing that Silver and herself are family, so he got to protect her until she take her throne, but something inside of Mio was telling her to check up on Silver so she got up and walked down stair to a dark living room to find Silver sit on the armchair holding his arm and talking to himself.

"Can i really stay like this?" Silver asked himself before Mio sighed and walked over to him with her hand on her hips.

"Silver get you head out of your butt." He looked up to Mio who smiling. "You got two little sisters to look after." He sighed before smiling as he looked at Mio. "What wrong?" She asked as she sit down next to him as Silver looked at the roof.

"Just my power." Mio looked at him oddly. "I don't know if i can protect you both." Silver said with a painful tone. "I am not that strong." He looked at Mio who shook her head.

"You stronger than me and Maria." Mio said and Silver chuckled. "Plus we can get stronger together." Silver nodded and put a smile on his face. "So are you coming to bed?" Mio asked as Silver stood up.

"Yeah." The pair headed up stair to sleep Maria crashed first as both Silver and Mio just left Maria in Silver's bed but not before he give her a kiss good night. Mio and Silver decide to crash in Mio room. Silver was going to sleep on the floor but Mio told him to get into her bed as she don't like being alone.

He couldn't say no to Mio cute face so the pair slept tightly. 'We are not so different.' Silver smiled in his sleep. 'We are trying to run from our past and full in the whole left in our hearts.'

The night carried on peaceful as the Demons and Demi-Hero slept in peaceful sleep unknowing to them that they very bond with be challenged in the future.

**And done.**


	2. Demon hero and a new life

Silver the ex Hero of the hero has chosen a new path to life and that path is protect his new family. Both Mio and Marina.

He wake up the next morning and walked into his back garden for his morning training. "Ok let do this." Silver held out his left hand as his sword Brynhildr form a green light. "**Gravity SLASH!**" He slashed the air as a dark red slash came shooting out and then. "**Banishing Shift!" **Silver throw a second green slash to eliminate his gravity slash both attacks hit each other and canceled out each other.

"I see your training?" Silver turned to the house to see Mio smiling as he nodded. "So you can cancel out magic?" She asked as Silver's Brynhildr disappeared.

"I can but I don't like using it." Silver said as he spot Marina walking out for the house holding Silver new school uniform. "Thank Marina." He said before walking to his little succubus sister and take his uniform.

"Oh Silver?" Marina called to her brother who was going back into the house and he looked over his shoulder.

"What up?" He asked as Marina grinned and held up a pair of boxes. Silver's eyes widened. "Marina when did you?" She smiled.

"I find them on the floor of the bathroom." Marina said as Silver slowly turned around to face her with his eyes closed. "Silver?" Silver smiled evilly before his uniform burned to ashes and his PJ a black top and short burned away too and replaced with his uniform. Mio blushed as her new brother just used to change right in front of her.

"SILVER DO THAT INSIDE!" Mio screamed but her word fell on deaf ears as Silver disappeared and all her hear was Marina crying and she turned to see Marina on the floor with a big lump on the top of her head and Silver stood over her with his fist raised.

"Put something like that again and i will beat you." Marina begin crying.

"I am sorry." She said with tears in her eyes and Silver sighed before kneeling down and rubbed her head. "Silver?" She looked at Silver who smiled gently.

"Just don't do thing like that in pubic." He said before standing up and looked at Mio. "We got school in an hour, so get ready." Mio nodded as Silver take a deep breath and turned his hair Red.

"Silver?" Mio said quietly. Marina stood up.

"Silver are you going to school like that?" She asked as Silver looked at her and shook his head as his hair turned back to his normal brown colour.

"No, just trying to get a handle on my devil powers." He said as his left hand begin shaking. "I guess my fears are still they." Both girls looked at the Hero who smiled. "Give it time and I will come to terms with it." Mio and Marina nodded, Silver and the Girls begin to get ready for School as Mio and Silver are just starting out a new year with Marina on standby.

* * *

The walk to school.

"So Silver?" Mio called out to Silver who looked at over at her. "Are you worried?" She asked as Silver looked at the cloudy sky and his body begin feeling odd.

"Not really." He said with a small grin as he patted his red head sister smile happily, but in Silver mind he was thinking about what his father told him. 'Silver and Mio is a S rank surveillance target just like yourself.' He looked at Mio who smiling happily as they walked off from Marina who waved the pair off. 'So be careful and watch over Mio, She your only blood family left in this world and i know she don't want to say it, but she needs your support and you needed hers.' Silver nodded to himself as the pair reached the teacher offices.

"Here the teacher office." Mio said as Silver smiled.

"Thank Little sis." He said and Mio blushed before looking around to see no one around and back to Silver who cheeky grinning.

"I'll kill you a hundred times." Mio said with embarrassment.

Silver chuckled. "Get used to me messing with you a little as it a right for only big brothers." He said before walking over to door but not before stopping. "Also Mio?" He looked over his shoulder to Mio who a little confused. "I am going to be using you last name." He said and Mio is shocked and was going to shout but he opened the door. "excuse me please?" Mio pouted as her new brother is a troll.

"Mio?" She turned to her right to see two person and she smiled.

a cute girl with long curly brownish hair with a series of bangs in front of the right side of her forehead and yellow-green eyes. Shiho Aikawa

a cute young girl with short green shoulder-length hair and brown-colored eyes. Chika Sakaki.

Mio smile at her two best friend. "Morning Shiho, Chika." Shiho grins.

"Who was that with you?" She asked as Mio sighed and Chika smiled as she felt Mio pain. "This that your boyfriend?" Shiho asked Mio who Blushed and shouted.

"NO YOU IDOIT!" Mio shouted as both girls giggles at the princess had tears in her eyes from embarrassment.

"Ok who made Mio cry?" Mio looked up to see a very pissed Silver who looking at both of her friend.

"Ammm..." Both Shiho and Chika are speechless as they blushed, Mio pulled on Silver Sleeve and he looked at Mio with a calm smile.

"You ok?" He asked as Mio nodded and looked at both girls.

"Shiho, Chika. This is Silver Toujou he my older brother." Both girls are shocked as Silver smiled and patted Mio head.

"I am her older Cousin, but because for some Family problems my father take Mio in and she being living with us for the past 2 years." Mio looked at Silver in shock as both for her friends covered they mouths in shock too. "But we don't like talking about the past." he smiled at Mio. "And I don't think of Mio as a cousin but as a little Sister." He hugged Mio who blushed as she looked at her friends who are ready for squealing.

"Mio i like this guy." Shiho said as Chika nodded.

"He kind." Chika said as both devils looked at each other and smiled.

"We should head to class?" Silver asked as Mio nodded.

"Lets." The four students begin walking to they class room. Silver noted something odd about the students around him, they are watching him and Mio like harks. "Silver?" He break out for his throughs and looked at Mio who worried about him. "Are you ok?" He nodded.

"Just feeling off." He said before the four made it to class and well everything begin. Silver write his name on the black broad and Mio sighed as Silver kept up with his promise. "My name is Silver Naruse Toujou, I am Mio Naruse older brother." The full class is in shock. "It know it odd for someone like me to come in this late into the year, but i'm suffer from pretty bad anxiety and it been house-schooled because of it, so i hope you all can bear with me." Silver smiled kindly and he got a bit of pity from the girls and the boys in the class smile from Silver courage.

"Thank you Toujou for having the courage to talk to everyone." Silver nodded to the teacher. "You can take the seat just there." Second row from the front for the class. "Our Class rep is nice so she can show you around the school. Miss Nonaka." The teacher called out to beautiful young woman with a slim yet endowed build with a far more notable big butt. She has light blue, shoulder-length hair that has a longer portion of her hair put into a braid on the left side of her face tied into a single braid, as well as a single long strang of hair and yellow eyes. Silver looked at her and it shocked, but decide to play it off.

The bells ring and the class begin moving out to the main hall for a meeting. The class rep walks up to Silver as he fake smiles. "So your the class rep?" The girl was going to hug him but Silver just pushed her away. "Try that again and we are going to have a problem." Everyone looked at the ex-hero and Class rep in shock as the nervous new student turned angry within second to one of the school cutest girl who both scared and shocked as if you noted Silver's eyes are glowing. "Stay the fuck away from me, Yuki." Silver roared. "I don't want you or your fucked family coming anyway near me or my family." Silver walked over to Mio and grab her hand before leaving classroom.

About half way between the class room and the main hall Silver and Mio stopped. "Silver?" Mio looked at her brother who shaking. "Silver?" She walked around to see Silver face, it pale like he seen a ghost. "Silver?" She take his hand and he begin speaking.

"She alive?" Silver said quietly and Mio looked at him oddly. "She should be dead, they lied." Silver Gravity magic triggered and Mio reacted fast as to push Silver into an empty class room. Silver only fell to the ground. "Yuki alive." He grinned as Mio kneeled down in front of him.

"Silver what are you-" She remembered Silver telling her about him killing a lot of people after awakening to his power. "So Nonaka is a childhood friend?" She asked as Silver nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled after coving his right eye. "She was my best friend and the only one who could keep up with me." Mio knows that Silver can't go all out as his power are unstable and that why he still training. "Man if she here then we got a big problem." Silver joked trying to keep it all together and Mio nodded before Hugging him close. "Mio?"

She whispered into his ears. "Don't forget that you got me and Maria now and we won't leave you." Silver smiled knowing Mio would keep her promise.

"Thanks little sis." He said before kissing her forehead and she smiled. After calming down Silver and Mio left the class room to find they teacher waiting for them and he only smile as he understood what happened after Silver explained a covered up vision of what really happened back at his village. like how he how his family was kicked out for something he did and they couldn't forgive him.

The teacher didn't ask for Silver his full past but give Both Silver and Mio a free pass to return to class and wait until everyone else is done and Silver seat is now at the back with Mio next to him. The two sit in class next to each other wells holding hands, Mio asked if they could and Silver allowed it as the pair of them are supporting each other.

the rest of the school day into until lunch was easy going for the Demon princess and Ex hero. Silver find himself being both questioned by student by why he was mad with Yuki but that was settle with him explain that he and Yuki have had running as kids and it didn't end well, but he never bad mouthed her at any point and almost got into a fight with upper class-man but it alway ended with Mio stepping in and dragging him off.

Silver eat his lunch alone as Mio and her friends are eating in the classroom and he don't want to be death glared each 2 second. Eating a sandwich and sitting on the floor and back against the wall, Silver find his peace. "So this is where the legend is hiding?" Silver looked up to see one of his class mate. A tall white male with purple colored eyes and dark grey hair spiking up with two fringes on both sides of his face. He held up a brown bag. "Mind if i join you?" He asked as Silver nodded.

"Do as you please." He join Silver and smiled, as Silver just eat his food.

"So how is your first day super star?" He asked as Silver just stay silent and his classmate laughed. "SO your Mio brother?" Silver nodded. "Well I guess that makes you a prince?" Silver looked at his classmate in cover of his eye. "Mio is a princess at this school." Silver finished his sandwich. "No one has tried to get close to her, so you got a lot to live up too, with you rejecting Miss Nonaka aw-" Silver spoke.

"Mine and Yuki pasted friendship has nothing to do with you." Silver said a bit pissed off. "Also you can cut out the act, demon." Silver looked at his classmate who sighed. "No one can't have passed through my barrier unless they was a demon or Mio." He said and his classmate stood up and walked off a bit.

"Your a hero?" He asked as Silver nodded.

"Ex Hero, but I little surprised that you would come to me." Silver looked up at his classmate who smiled. "So tell me who killed Mio's guardians." Silver's classmate turned to Silver who eyes turned green.

"And why should I tell you?" Silver disappeared and so did his classmate both reappeared fist to fist. but males are gave off a killing aura. "I see."

Silver hair turned to his hero king form with glowing Snow White hair with grey highlight. "I can't say, If I should go all out or enjoy this?" Silver said as his new friend and himself smiled. "So What your name?" Silver asked as his friend throw a second punch and Silver jumped away.

"Yahiro Takigawa." Yahiro said as he and Silver face off again each other. "You power is weaker then before?" Silver smiled. "Your holding back?" Silver grinning.

"I have too hold back." Silver left hand is glowing yellow and he smiled. "Look like I'm to late." A golden light begin forming into a sharp of a European sword with a golden yellow grip, and a golden hilt with Jet black stranded cross guard. "I am Sorry Yahiro but Welsh Dragon is becoming restless." Silver held the blade as it begin to react. "Shh…. He not going to kill me." Yahiro looked at the sword begin to clam down. "Y Ddraig was once my friends personal sword." Yahiro looked at Silver and he could feel the power inside of this hero is building up. "And he trying to protect me."

Yahiro noted Silver hair turning back to his normal brown colour. "I see." Yahiro begin backing down as Silver stood down too. "So your protecting Mio?" He asked as Silver nodded. "Well-"Yahiro smiled. "If someone like you are protecting her then i should tell you that the princess is being hunted for her power." He said as Silver looked at Yahiro.

"Who?" Silver asked in a cold tone.

Yahiro noted Silver's cold tone and the increased for aura as he asked that. Yahiro only smiled. "Maybe later we have a guest coming." Silver noted someone passing through his barrier. "I will see you later. Silver Naruse Toujou." Yahiro jumped off as the roof door opened to Yuki and Silver just stood there looking at the sky, with his sword Joyeuse in hand.

"So this is where you been?" Yuki asked as Silver looked at her with empty eyes and she froze on the spot.

"Yuki?" he called out to her. "Why are you here?" He asked as he looked down at Joyeuse.

"I wanted to talk." Yuki answered as Silver's sword disappeared.

"Then talk." He placed his hands in his pockets. "I don't have a lot of time for heroes." His second sword Brynhildr appeared and Yuki looked in fear as her childhood friend raised his weapon against her. "Your wasting time."

Yuki regained herself before taking a deep breath. "Tell me why are you getting involved with Mio Naruse?" Yuki asked as Silver smiled and lowed his weapon.

"Mio and I are one and the same." Yuki looked at Silver as his eye showed signs for life again after Yuki spoke Mio name. "Both outcast trying to live our life after everything that happened." Silver began releasing a green aura. "So tell me Yuki?" Yuki flinched. "Why are you coming to me after the village exiled me?" She looked at the ground before speaking.

"Because i wanted you to stay away from Mio Naruse." Yuki shouted only for large energy to fly right pass her and she froze up.

"Ask me again and i will kill you." Silver sheathed his sword and begin walking passed Yuki who swearing, but he stoped behind her. "I will not stop protecting my family Yuki." She turned to see him crying a bit. "You should know that beater then anyone." He wipe his eyes and begin walking again, but until he reached the door Yuki shouted.

"Alice still love you." Silver froze up. "She still alive and wants to see you." Yuki said before Silver head lowed. "Please come back to us." Yuki said in a-lonely tone. "Please?"

"I can't." Silver opened the door. "I can't face Alice again, not after what I done." He left the roof and begin walking down the stairs before smiling as he spotted Mio waiting for him.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" she asked as Silver nodded.

"It was interesting." he said before the pair walked over to the girl chancing room as they have P.E next. "So how your training coming?" Silver asked as Mio blushed a bit and she looked at her chest. As under her uniform is a wight vest that Silver is making her wear as her and Silver's Gravity magic uses a lot of stamina to maintain so he making Mio wear weights to help increase her stamina.

"It heavy." She pouted as Silver chuckled and patted her head.

"It only 5Kg." Mio looked at Silver with embarrassment. "It your first time training like me, so take it easy." He said and cheered Mio up as the pair got to the changing room to find both Mio friends waiting for her. "Shiho and Chika." Silver called out to the pair as they turned to see the Brother and Sister.

"Mio you find him." Chika asked as Mio nodded.

"He was on the roof." Mio stuck her tongue out at Silver who smiled. "So should we get going?" She asked as both her girlfriends nodded and then turned to her brother. "And you should go and..." Mio blushed as Silver begin striping on front for them. "SILVER!" the girls watched as Silver take off his shirt to reveal a black heavy wight vest and tone body.

"Mio i am jealous." Shiho said as Silver grinned.

"Sorry but i am taken." He said before walking off to the gym. As Silver walked both his Joyeuse and Brynhildr begin reacting oddly as if someone close by is holding a great power. he begin looking around only to see attractive woman with sexy hip-length black hair that has bangs hanging on the right side with two ahoges, green eyes, a mole under her left eye, red round glasses, one earring on her left ear and large breast. Her work outfit consists of a green knitted turtleneck, a tight black mini-skirt along with her cross garter motif stockings, and her signature white lab coat. This person looks to be talking with students. 'She a teacher?' he smiled. 'She is pretty.' he thought as he watched her for a bit as the student smiled as the teacher spoke to them. but then Silver eye vision begin to become dizzy as he whole world begin to spring and he fell to the floor.

"You will be fair." Silver hair a sweet voice as his mind become darkness. "I swear on it." then silence.

**AND DONE. **

**Please review, Follow or ****Favourite if you enjoy.**


	3. The Demon Hero and the Hero princess

As the sleeping the ex hero slept in the nurses offices after passing out in the hallway for his school. the young school nurse watch over him. "I can't believe your really here." she said softly as her hand reached for his cheek and he slept peacefully. "It been too long." she smiled, but that was short lived after a large magical aura could be felt right behind her and her head quickly turned around to the person giving it off. "You."

A young and beautiful student stood there with fair skin, long flowing blond hair and ice cold blue eyes, her body is perfect almost too perfect. Hourglass figure and perfect c cup breast size. "Keep your hand off him." The girl said to the teacher with an evil smile.

"Alice Tokugawa Pendragon." The teacher said with a bit of distastes for this student who smiled and walked to the sleeping Hero. "Miss Tokugawa what are you doing here?" The young Tokugawa just looked at the sleeping Hero before giggling.

"Oh i'm just wanting to see my little hero. that all." she said in a sweet tone as the hero looked to be moving in his sleep like his having a nightmare. "Shh..." She said before stroking his hair genteelly. _"Sleep young dragon." _Her voice turned into almost musical. _"Your dreams are nothing." _Silver become to calm down. "Listen?" The teacher looked at Tokugawa who eyes turned golden. "I know why you're here." Tokugawa turned to the nurse. "If anything happens to my little hero." She stood up and her magic it godly and the nurse's develop her only magic to protect Silver body. "I will destroy the city and everyone who live here." Tokugawa right left arm turned into a golden-armour plating as the sword appearance of a European sword with a reddish-purple grip and a golden hilt with stylized crosses at the edges of the guard. The nurse was going to react but then a sound of Silver waking up, as he begin waking up from a large magic spike that has begin when into defend mode. "What?" Silver looked around only to see the nurse, but there no magic coming from her. "What happened?" He slowly begin to sit up and the Nurse came over to his side.

"You fainted." Silver take a good look at the nurse and blushed. The nurse looked at him confused as he is trying his best to look at her large breasts. "How are you feeling?" She asked as Silver god dammed brain and his father teaches got the better of him.

"I got a boner." He said bluntly and the nurse look at Silver in shock and he just held his face. "I am sorry for making this confusing." He said and to his disbelieve she smiling.

"Well that fine." She said calmly and Silver eyes widened. "Normally a male student would try to look at my chest and lie, but told me the trust." Silver is so fucking confused why this teacher is saying it ok for him to say that to her. "Normally i would punish you for saying that to me, but." She sit in her chair and crossed her leg with a smile on her face. "Your condition is not making you think straight." Silver sighed in relief.

"Mio going to have my head for this." Silver joked and the Nurse giggled to his joke. "So ammm." The Nurse smiled.

"My name is Chisato Hasegawa and i am the school Nurse and counsellor but mostly a counsellor." She said with a smile and Silver wished he hear the name Hasegawa before.

"Am... do you have a daughter named Sera Hasegawa?" Chisato covered her mouth in shock as Silver asked her that.

"She my sister youngest." She said as Silver smiled and nodded.

"Good kid." He said before Chisato noticed something off, both of Silver swords are reacting to her just being there. "Also care to explain why this is appearing?" He just held up his swords that formed on they own.

Chisato sighed. "I am a shrine maiden." She answered and Silver laughed. "What so funny?" Chisato pouted so cutely and Silver just wiped his eyes.

"Sorry." He smiled to Chisato. "It just funny that i meeting a shrine maiden after a few years of being kicked up of the Hero clan." She laughed and after a few minutes Silver looked at the bed sheets as his old self came back.

(Before i go on and someone complain, i just want to explain this part between Chisato and Silver. Because of Silver past, he become mistrusting for everyone and his sword trigging are kind of early warning signal for him and with Chisato being a God they triggered to warn him about Chisato and with Chisato mission is to watch over Silver, she has to lie about her true role and this is just them finding equal ground. Also the OC named Alice is Kind of like Liala of the demon faction, only that she is a human who just powerful. Alice Overview will be at the end.)

"I am sorry for not coming out with it right away." Chisato apologised and Silver waved her off.

"No needed for you to apologised." Silver's swords disappeared, but the feeling was still there in his gut. something or someone is close by watching him and is dangerous. "I should get to class?" he was going to try and stand up but he body just failed on him and he sighed and Chisato giggled.

"Don't worry." She got up and walked over to him and slowly pushed him back onto the bed and tucked him in like a child. "I won't be leaving this room, so rest easy." she smiled happily as Silver eyes grow heavy and he fell asleep, but he heard this before darkness came.

"Sleep tight Y." The new voice was sweet but also had a hint of evil in it. "We going to have happy later." He mind just shut down after that.

Meanwhile in real world. Chisato looked at the blond hair Student that was hiding in the bed next to Silver and who standing over the Ex-hero with a smile on her face. "Now Dear Chisato?" Alice slowly looked at Chisato who is looking displeased. "If anything happens you now what will appear." Alice said before kissing Silver on the lips and there left the room and Chisato sit down in her chair holding her head in her hands.

"It had to be her?" She looked over at Silver and about 100 problem begin fulling her mind. "He has to be ready." She begin to continue with her normal work and kept up with her promise to watch over the sleeping Hero.

* * *

After school.

Silver and Mio are finishing after a long day. Mio has been worrying about Silver all day after he passed out and didn't come back to class, he was in the Nurse's office of over 5 hours and the nurse who Silver knows as a shrine maiden told the hero and Demon after Silver told Mio that he knew her from his old village and not to raise distrust for them, that she problem Silver under a highly powerful sleeping spell to force his body in recovery mode as his actions that morning and on the roof drained much drained his magical powers.

Silver decide to make it up too, Mio by taking her out to a cafe for dinner on him. "I am so going to get a Sunday." She said with a big smile on her face. Silver smiled as seeing Mio happy made him happy too, but that was cut short.

"Can we talk?" Yuki appeared out from a side street as both Silver and Mio looked at her. Silver growled.

"Talk." He ordered and Mio looked at him in shock as he more angry then the night they meet. "I don't have time to send talking to a member of a clan of backstabbers?" He tone is deep and Yuki is hurt by this.

"I came with a warning." Yuki looked Silver in the eyes. "The level of lesser demon in the area has increased." This new is big too Silver and Mio is shocked. "If it keeps-" Silver cut off Yuki.

"Then we are elimination targets?" He asked in a serous tone and Yuki is confused with the 'we' part.

"You will be fine." Yuki pointed to Mio. "She will be eliminated." That was Silver pointed as his Brynhildr come out and Yuki froze up.

"Touch her and i will show you why i was a Monarch." Yuki looked at the ground shaking and tears rolling down her eyes and Silver looked at her like she was just a tool.

"I can't believe Alice ever loved someone like you." Silver's eyes widened and Mio looked between them both as Yuki is pissed. "I hope she kill you." Yuki warning hit home as Silver realised what Yuki was saying.

"You mean she here?" He asked but Yuki just walked away into the sun set. Mio watched as Yuki walked away before turning to Silver who to her shock is paler then before and looks like he going to throw up.

"Silver?" He turned to Mio and her eyes widened. Fear is in his eyes and he just grab Mio and picked her up in a bride carry before using his sleep to rush back home. Mio could see Silver is scared of something and this Alice person triggered that fear.

It only take his 23 second to get home with Mio who looked to have begin ready to throw as Silver's Sleep is too much for her to handle. "Mio get inside now." He said as he placed her drop on the ground and then the sky turned darker. "Shit." Mio looked on before summoned Brynhildr and disappeared. Mio looked around in shock as two large energy darting around the dark sky could be seen. Green and golden mixed together.

"What this going on out here?" Maria asked as she hear the sound of metal hitting metal and looked at the sky. "What?" she and Mio looked on at the light dancing around in the sky.

Silver is the one covered in a green aura and his hair is different is Snow White with grey highlight and he fighting against a woman with long blond hair, golden eyes and wearing a battle outfit is tightly wrapped around her slim figure, which consists of a grey leotard with a black collar and Grey skirt; and her skirt being golden and a golden cape too, All four of her limbs are covered by golden armour too well her weapon is pure Golden bladed European double-edged sword and she smiling. "Mio?" Maria looked at Mio who just looking on at her brother and this woman fighting.

Silver jumped off a house as the woman come down for a slash attack and lightening shoot out of her blade. "You keep to stop." Silver said in mid flight and the woman just smiled.

"Oh but my dearly." Her voice is like a song, sweet and peaceful. "Your coming with me." She released a large thunder shock wave at Silver as his eyes began glowing and he cut the attack in half with Banishing shift and the thunder was sucked in and the woman used that time to change Silver hand on and he only got a face full of a smile. "Boo." She said before slashing Silver in the left shoulder and he was slammed through 7 houses.

"SILVER!" Both demons shouted and the girl looked at them oddly.

"Child of the demon king?" She asked as Mio looked at her with a death in her eyes.

"I'll kill you a hundred times!" Mio shouted before firing off 300 fire ball at the girl who looked on oddly and blocked all the shoots effortlessly. "What?" Mio and Maria are shocked.

"Wow, My dearly is protecting someone this weak?" She said before disappearing and both demon looked around for her and she appeared behind them. "Got to say you do have a nice body." Mio blushed as the girl felt her's and Maria asses.

"AUM!" Mio and Maria froze up and was going to attack before the girl take a large Gravity shock wave was send at her and she was knocked out of the way and both girls looked too Silver super pissed and in Demon mode.

"YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF WHAT MINE!" he shouted in something that could only be a dragon roar and the girl stood in the middle of the street in shock.

"You have the power of the demon lord?" She asked as Silver who begin walking over to them with his Brynhildr in his left hand and his Joyeuse in his right hand. His body his cover in silver-colour spirit armour, A grey-colour leotard with black collar and Grey jeans, his armour that covered his limps are silver colours. "Well someone came out finally." The woman smiled only pissing off Silver more.

"Shut you bitch." He said before both warriors disappeared and sparks could be seen throws at random points.

Mio slowly grown worried for Silver safety and Maria just watching her new brother going all out again someone from the hero clam. "That a Hero?" She asked as Mio nodded.

"I think that Alice?" Maria looked at Mio oddly who holding her chest. "The one who been sent to kill Silver." Maria eyes widened before Silver was sent skidding across the ground and slammed into a wall, bleeding for head, right arm and left hip.

"Why fight?" Alice asked as she hold her sword on her shoulder looked at Silver who left eye couldn't open but his right eye is red. "You loss your protection, So why fight?" she asked as Silver spited out blood and smiled.

"Because it what I do." He said as both Sisters smiled but the woman just sighed.

"And here i thought that you would come back to me." she said as he begin to stand up but hurting all over. "I don't won't fight but if you-" She eyes widened as Silver held his blade to his neck.

"Try me." He was going to kill him. "Drop Ascalon." Alice body froze up and Silver picked the blade closer.

"FINE!" She shouted before her armour and weapon disappeared. she pouted. "You don't have to kill yourself." She pouted as Silver sighed in relief and his armour, weapons and hair all returned to normal.

His clothes are ripped and covered in injuries and he looked ready to K.O for the day but he walked over to Mio and Maria who rushed over to him and see if he ok. "Big bro?" Mio said as he smiled and patted both Demons head getting Alice to look at them oddly.

Maria looked at Silver arm and begin using healing magic. "This is going to take sometime." She said and Silver nodded before looking to Alice.

"I can't believe you fucked a Demon?" Alice is wearing a pair of black hot pants, knee high sockets and brown boots. Her chest is covered by a yellow open hoodie with a small circle dragon on the right hand side and black top under that. The three member of the Toujou family looked at Alice confused.

"Fucked?" Mio asked as Silver facepalmed and Maria blushed. "What she talking about?" She looked at her big Bro who sighed.

"No I haven't had sex with Mio." Silver said answering both Alice and Mio question. Alice smiled at Mio who blushing like mad. "And why would i needed too?" Alice looked at him confused. "I am the son of Wilbert young sister Sapphire." Alice's widened and Mio and Maria just looked at him in shock too.

"Your demon princess cousin?" Alice asked as Silver nodded.

"Yeap." He said sitting down and Maria is healing him up.

"They lied." Alice said quietly and Silver raised an eyebrow to her. "Lying inbreed." she said and i will tell you now if they was not in a personal barrier right now that the whole city and make a few village would be been destroy in that Aura blast Alices released that destroy everything around them.

Silver sighed as he, both sisters and Alice are now in a 100 mites crater. "Really?" He asked as Alice sighed and nodded. he held his hand. "I know that your the-." Alive rushed and covered his month.

"That our secret only." Alice growled and Silver nodded being scared of his life. "Good because i am living with you all." Alice smiled and the girls looked at the Heroes.

"Your going to live with us? A Princess, succubus and a ex-hero who the same as you." Silver said and Alice putted out a later and Silver take it before reading it.

'Hi Son,

it dad, if you are getting this letter then i ben that Alice knock the cramp out of you and use that win again to let her stay. so i say she can, but this part is for you only.' Silver take the later and looked at purple magic circle and it appeared begin appearing on his right hand in the shape of a heart. 'You going to be form a pack with Alice and the girls, that mark you have is human vision of the demon's Master-Servant Contract.' Silver looked at the girls who are talking to each other. 'Also something you should know about Alice.' This part got to Silver in a pretty bad way. 'Her powers, the elders have sealed them away and she being held hostage as a weapon against you.' Silver sighed before he stopped reading. "Well if the village kicked you out then you should just die." Silver said as Alice looked at him in shocked before getting Brynhildr rammed thought her stomach and she eyes widened in shock. "Sleep." Alice life begin leaving her eyes and pulled out the sword.

Mio and Maria looked on in fear. "Silver?" He turned to look at Maria and pointed to Alice who fell on the ground and blood leaking out of her body.

"Get her in my room." He order and Maria's eyes widened. "NOW!" He shouted and Maria quickly picked up Alice and ruched her inside as Silver's Brynhildr disappeared.

"Silver why?" Mio asked as Silver turned to face her.

"That wouldn't have killed her." He said and Mio is confused before Mio felt the barrier disappear. "Look like the village want one of us die." He said looked at his little sister.

"So you mean that?" Silver nodded. Mio sighed in relief knowing that Silver didn't just kill someone. "What should we do now?" Mio asked as Silver walked to the house as everything around returned to normal.

"Alice should be within an hour, so maybe dinner?" He asked as Mio nodded. So the pair of Demons walked back into the houses and begin to get dinner ready, in that time Maria came down to layout the table. An hour passed and true to his word Alice came down, in one of Silver's shirt and bandage around her stomach. she was meet with a warm welcome, a full family dinner. "Come and sit down." He said before everyone sit down and Alice take a seat next to Silver.

Alice looked at the food in front of her and her month begin watering. Mio smiled. "Eat up." Alice nodded like a little kid and begin digging in and the other join.

"SO GOOD!" Alice said with beef steak in her month. "Silver it been to long since i had your cooking." He smiled as Alice said that and continued eating his food.

"Thank you." He said as both Mio and Maria looked between the two heroes.

"Ammm... Question?" Maria asked as the pair looked at her. "How come you two are so ammm..." Trying to find the right words. "Close?" She asked as Alice grinned and Silver sighed as he knew what was going to happen and Alice answered cheerfully.

"We are companions/We are Married." Silver and Alice looked at each other.

"Oh so we only just Companions?" Alice asked as Silver nodded and both demons are watching the pair talks. "So the night we spend together was nothing?" Mio looked at her brother a bit mad.

"Oh so that happened?" Mio asked as Silver sighed. Maria got cheerful about this news.

"So wait your not a-?" Maria asked as Silver answered.

"No i am not a virgin." He said calmly. "my partner was Alice." Alice smiled and her head bopping from side to side happily as Silver held his head. "Can't believe you decide to talk about that for all things?" He question his fellow Hero who still smiling.

"Well it is true." Alice said as Mio pouted, and Maria got giddied.

"Alice could you-" Silver throw a pillow at Maria to shut her up.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted and the succubus looked at him and pouted. "I can't believe i allow myself to open up to a succubus." He said and Maria laughed.

"Oh because i am too sexy for you?" She said before Mio punch her in the head. "Awn."

"Behave." Mio ordered and Maria obey. "Sorry about my sister." Alice smiled and waved it off.

"It fine. i am just happy Silver final coming back slowly." Alice said as Silver fell silent and Alice realised her mistake.

"I will never be the same." He said before getting up and walked out of the room leaving the girls alone.

"Silver?" Mio said quietly as Alice slammed the table in angry.

"Damm it." She said as the demons looked at her oddly. "I should have kept my mouth shut." Mio and Maria sighed. "He still hurting." She said before Mio asked the question that she been afraid of asking Silver personal.

"How bad was it?" Mio asked as Alice looked at her in shock.

"He told you?" She asked as Both Demons nodded. "But not the full story?" they shook her head as Alice sighed. "Where so I start?" She said before telling them about Silver's past.

**And i will be leaving it there for now. **

**Next chapter will be Silver and his history with the hero clan. **

**Also Alice OC ****overview as she going to be a main ****Heroine and i will update Silver ****street.**

* * *

**Name: Alice Tokugawa Pendragon**

**Titles: Golden Monarch, Child of the Golden Dragon, leader of the Five Monarchs.**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Human(heroes)/Dragon/God Hybrid.**

**Skin colour: Pale white**

**Hair colour: Golden ****blond**

**Eye colour: blue colour in human, Golden colour in combat mode.**

**High: 5'7ft high.**

**Power Abilities**

**Inhuman-Strength: While she this not as strong as Silver in term of raw power, but Alice is one of the top hero in her Generation, along side Silver.**

**Inhuman-speed She is faster then Silver in** **terms of raw speed able to move as quick as lightening at full power. **

**high Magic Resistance- Able to be block mid to high level magic, like Silver Gravity magic.**

**Enhanced healing: As a hero Alice's body is able to heal for most injuries like a sword to the stomach.**

**Elemental Master/living ****Spirit: Alice's true powers lay with her ****abilities to control the elemental magic without the needs of a spirit contract as her very blood itself being that for the**** Dragon god himself Kouryuu, she don't needed a spirit help with magic.**

**Equipment/Magic:**

**Elemental magic: Thanks to Alice blood line her as access to power high levels of magic that a normal hero would needed a contract with Kouryuu himself to match, but in term of her access it is limited as she need time to draw out all of her magic and then even after that she needed time to recover as she will be drained after her attack.  
**

**Ascalon: Alice's sword is a power holy sword that was used by the dragon slayer Saint George himself. Ascalon holds a grant amount of Alice over all powers and only for a short time can Alice ****release more then 30% of her over all power. the sword appearance of a European sword with a reddish-purple grip and a golden hilt with stylized crosses at the edges of the guard. This houses the white Dragon of Welsh and is one of the two twin dragon. Albion. **

**Caliburn: Alice second sword is a grip long enough that appears as a two-handed sword with a round pommel at the end, a huge cross-like shaped guard and a long blade with a gold colored edge. Caliburn is the sword that belong to King Arthur himself and was passed down to her. **

**Past bloodlines: **

**King Arthur: Alice father has pasted ties with king ****Arthur and the Sword Caliburn accepted her was it master, but not much is knows about Alice family as this history is fragmented, one part of her family history says that the blood of the king run so thin that there only been 8 true ****Pendragon who could use Caliburn at full power.**

**Tokugawa Ieyasu: Alice mother come from what remain of the Tokugawa clan before leaving the clan to join the hero clan, but at some point the dragon Kouryuu blessed Alice mother is his protection and Alice was giving his blood when she was born, this lead to her being born as a tri-breed like Silver.**

* * *

**Name: Silver Toujou.**

**Title: Green Monarch and child of the war god, ****formerly ****one of the Five Monarchs.**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Human/Demon/God Hybrid**

**Skin colour: pale white.**

**Hair colour: Brown hair (sealed)/Snow White with gray highlight short wild hair (Hero king) blood Red with shades of Blue on the tips (Demon king)**

**Eyes: Blues.**

**High: 6'1 high.**

**Power Abilities**

**Inhuman-Strength: Silver was the strongest member of the youngest heroes and ****one of the top hero in her Generation along side Alice**

**Inhuman-speed: Silver is one of the fastest member of the the youngest heroes in term of speed but ****strength is more his field. **

**Hyper senses: can pick up magic very easily, no matter how small.**

**Magic Resistance- Able to be block low/mid level magic.**

**Enhanced healing.**

**Equipment/Magic.**

**Fire magic: He has a strong fire magic.**

**Banishing shift: Able to send anything to the Zero Dimension, otherwise known as reducing it to nothingness.**

**Gravity Magic: Due to being the biological son of the strongest Demoness in history Sapphire, Silver has also inherited the Gravity magic unique to her heritage. Silver know about this power and has a great deal of control over it. Silver believe that he inherited this power from his mother before she die.**

**Brynhildr: A powerful demonic cursed Sword. A large silver sword with a green energy.**

**Joyeuse: Powerful holy sword has the appearance of a European sword with a golden yellow grip, and a golden hilt with Jet black stranded cross guard. this sword houses the Welsh dragon Y Ddraig, one of the twin dragon of ****Welsh and some of Silver power is sealed within the sword. **


End file.
